


i’m going out of my mind

by thedeathdeelers



Series: lost & found [3]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Canon Universe, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Found Family, Gen, but he’s losing his head also, i just really like the last paragraph cause it’s just, kind of, not beta-ed we die like himbos, ray loses his phone, reggie peters is a cinnamon rolls, soft, ya honestly idk how i feel about this one let me know what you think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:54:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28733781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedeathdeelers/pseuds/thedeathdeelers
Summary: Ray loses his phone, but is also losing his mind.
Relationships: Ray Molina & Reggie Peters
Series: lost & found [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117976
Comments: 17
Kudos: 106





	i’m going out of my mind

**Author's Note:**

> Another little ficlet that follows the same premise as my previous onehsots.
> 
> I started with the last paragraph and worked my way through it from there. 
> 
> Not sure I’m super happy with the finished product, so please let me know what you guys think!
> 
> As usual, enjoy!
> 
> find me on tumblr @thedeathdeelers

It’s been a couple of weeks now, and Ray hasn’t had any other potentially supernatural occurrences. He’s finally managed to convince himself he’d thought it all up in the heat of the moment, and of course that’s when it happens again.

It’s a Tuesday morning and Ray‘s happily working away at his desk, going through a batch of pictures from his last shoot. He gets so engrossed in his work, selecting and deleting and editing, he barely notices that it’s suddenly late afternoon. This jolts him out of his editing trance, very aware that he needs to be across town picking up Carlos from baseball practice in half an hour. 

He scrambles up from his desk, looking around frantically for his phone. First thing, call up the coach and let him know he’ll be a few minutes late, and then head straight out.

Only problem? He can’t find his phone. He’d use the house phone, but he doesn’t have the coach’s number written down anywhere. He’d use the house phone to call _himself_ , but again, it’s 2020 and he’s gotten too used to having a portable phonebook in his pocket. Which means he definitely does not know any numbers by heart, least of all his.

And so he finds himself in an all too familiar scene, running around the house looking everywhere, even in the places that make no sense (see: kitchen sink)

And just as he’s about to really panic, he spots his phone, on the desk he was sat at for the last few hours, for all to see.

He frowns. He would have _definitely_ seen it if it was there. He’s certain. 

His mind starts to spiral, but no - he has to call Carlos’ coach and get to the baseball field ASAP. These supernatural occurrences can wait.

But then he goes to pick up Carlos, and they chat merrily on their ride home, his son ecstatic about the first game coming up next weekend. He smiles and nods, being pulled in by Carlos’ excitement, and eventually forgets about his afternoon. Or at least pushes it to the back of his mind. 

And so the next time it happens, Ray thinks it’s finally time to try something he’s been meaning to, especially with no one around to see or hear him.

He tries to remember the name he hears Carlos utter every now and then when he thinks Ray’s out of earshot, and takes a deep breath.

With a tentative voice, Ray calls out quietly from the front door.

“Thank you...Reggie?”

He waits for a beat (he’s not really sure _what_ he’s waiting for) before he shakes his head. But as he turns around ready to head out with keys in hand, he sees the sofa pillow being squeezed from the corner of his eye right before he shuts the door.

FIN


End file.
